The unknown
by Sabella Rose
Summary: Isabella is the daughter of Haley and Klaus. They give her up, with the promise one day she could come home. But not until it's safe. She never saw them or heard form them. When they thinks its safe they look for her. People hear and word gets out she is alive. With most of the supernatural world wants her dead, who can she trust? And who is after her?
1. Isabella hope

My name is Isabella Hope, I'm the daughter of Haley and Klaus, both hybrids. I'm 1/2 wolf and 1/4 which and 1/4 vampire. I can do spells, and I drink blood, but I do not really care for it much. I can manage all things vampires can do. And I can transform into a wolf. I love being in wolf from most. I look like my mother and act like her. But I have my father's eyes. And his temper, I live with my aunt Rebekah. She told me tales of my parents as I grew up, and like how much they loved me and cared for me, their promise to me that I could go home when I was safe. This was about 18 years ago. Right now we live in a little rainy town of Forks. I hate it here, It rains all the time.

_Drip, drip, drop_ The rain hit my window, as it fell from the gray and gloomy sky. "Aunt Rebe?"

"Yes, honey,"

"Why did we have to move here?"

"Because, baby you know people maybe after you, and we don't know who or where they maybe. This is a good small town." I knew that answer, but you get tired of moving around so much.

"Ok. I have to get to school." I hugged her goodbye. And ran to my car, at my fastest speed. Not wanting to get wet. We have only been here for a few weeks. I thank god that, the kids at school were talking about the new kids who were due to arrive today. Now they will leave me alone. I drove to the parking lot looking for a place to park. I ended up by a gray Volvo. It must be one of the new kids' cars. Ok taste, The bell sounded, and I was late for class, again. I race to my first class, classic reading.

The lesson dug on for 14 minutes before, the door opened and in walked.


	2. We are coming

Klaus pov

18 years ago I gave the single thing I loved the most, up, my only child. My baby gir, who l gave to my sister for safe keeping. I told them when I hunted and kill all the whites, and maybe the wolf off. She could come home. I never dreamed it would take 18 years. Haley took it the hardest, she grew up alone and believing that she was unloved and unwanted. She did not what that for her child.

Flashback-

The day our daughter was born. Haley was tied down by witches. I was holding up over them, I was forced to watch them cut Haley's neck and took my baby. I scream that I would burn them all. Elijah and I struggled to get my daughter back. Haley walked in, that shocked us. I saw her die, then it dawn on me. She had the baby's blood in her when she died. She was changing. One by one we manned to kill 2 witches. The last who we had to get information out of. We discovered that my mother, ester wanted to kill my baby, so that the witches could use her powers. Haley kills her, soon after she informed us what we needed to know. Later that night we prepared the plan to fake Isabella's death. I can say we played it to a t. After we gave her to my sister. We started a war.

End of flashback-

Haley walked in, with a sad expression on her face. "What is it Haley?"

"I miss her. 18 years I have not seen her, hold her, heard her cry. And I missed ever thing. Her first word, first day of school, her first step." She cried.

"While love, we hunted almost all the witches and the wolves are gone. What does that mean?" I asked her in a sarcastic way. Her face lit up.

"She can come home!" She jumped with joy.

"I was thinking more like. We go to her." I laughed.

Elijah came down the stairs and asked "but where is she? We have not spoken to her one time her whole life, or hared from our sister."

"I gave her a list of towns to stay in! Our daughter will be in one of them." Haley with a big smile ran up the stairs and packed. "Let's go, let's go!" she yells jumping up and down. She never acted this way unless she was very happy. My brother and I just laughed. "OK, we are coming!"

I was very happy to. I was going to get to see my daughter soon! I wonder what she looks like. Her hobbies, which side of her DNA is most dominated. We all were packed and in the car. "Where to first? "Asked my brother.

"Mystic Falls!"

"Why would you send her there?" Asked my brother raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's the last place, someone would look for a miracle baby!" We all laughed at Haley's joke. And we went off to locate our Isabella hope.

The next one will be longer! Who should Haley be with Klaus or Elijah? I like Elijah and her, but Klaus is cute with her too.


	3. Unwelcome people

Haley pov

My baby girl. My little Isabella, she's so prefect. I'm sorry honey. I failed you. This is the first things that ran through my mind. Before my neck was cut open. Costing me to, choke on my own blood, I felt a little happy. Yes I was going to die but I will soon be with my baby. If not in life, then in death. I wish it was not the case, but her father was passed out from a broken neck. By the time that he wakes up it may be too late. So I welcomed the darkness, I knew it would not be dark for long. Because my baby will be my light. She is my light. My last few scents were with her. So I would go happy. And then I died. But not for long. I woke up alone. Bloody and in a church. I can feel to pull.

It was very strong. I knew it was my baby. It was not too late, she was alive. I don't know why or how I was alive. But I don't care. I had to help my baby. I followed the pull to the cemetery. There I found Klaus and Elijah. Together we got my baby back.

"Haley! Time to wake up! Love." Klaus whispered in my ear.

"Where are we?"

"Stop to get gas? Are you hungry?"

"Yes and I have to move around."

"OK, be fast we are almost there." I walked in and looked at the Snacks. I ended up buying some water and a bag of chips and peanuts. I paid for my things and gas. The time I got out to the car there were ready to go. "What did you buy me?" Klaus asked picking in my bag. As I got in the back seat. "Not a thing!" I said pulling it in the back seat. I give the water to Elijah after I took a sip. "Why thank you. Haley." he laughed. He and I love to play jokes like this on Klaus.

The past 18 years have been killing and killing. In those years I have grown close to Elijah. And I know he has feelings for me, I have feelings for him I just don't know what they are. My feelings for Klaus have grown so much more. I love him. I mean he has given me a reason to live, my daughter. Our daughter. We were on the road for about 3 hours when a big sign readied 'welcome to mystic falls' . I hoped she would be here.

If not I'm one step closer. "We are home brother!" Klaus laughed

"home? I thought new-," I was cut off

"He means this is where we were born and raised!"

"Okay. So where to first?" I asked hopefully.

"I think we should get a room tonight. And start looking in the morning." Elijah offered

"Why!"

"Because Haley we have been in the car all day and you need to feed." Klaus said.

"You are right." I said disappointed. We drove taught town, you could see the changes that were made in the years. We pass a few inns.

"Hmm, guys I thought we were getting a room."

"Well, do you remember our house?"

"yes, are we are rooming there?"

"Yes"

"OK," I said as we pulled into the driveway. We were getting our bags, when we heard panting from inside the house. "Klaus don't."

"Brother its easy prey! "he smirked Elijah just take a deep breath. We walked in, Klaus shut the door hard, the sound rolled off the walls throughout the house. We heard a female gasp "did you hear that? Someone's here, what if it's the owners?"

"It's not the owners this place as just been sitting here. It's just the pizza man." I just smiled at their comments.

"Children, I'm home, come out here!" Klaus yelled. Followed by the sound of 2 headsets picking up. "I told you," the girl said. They're both put their clothes on and walk to the top of the stairs. "We are sorry, we don't know someone lived here!" said the boy. "Please! Don't call the cops!"

"Oh no honey, we will not call the cops." Klaus sung. They're both looked happy, "we will just be going."

"Why don't you have dinner before you go?" I asked. Before they could answer I had the girl by the neck biting into it. Letting the warm, sweet young blood run down my throat. When the boy realized what was happening he started to yell and ran for the door. But Klaus got to him first. We all 3 had some there blood, and we give them so of our blood. And wiped their minds, and sent them home.

I head upstairs "what room, may I have?"

"Whatever one you want in the hall on your right." yelled Elijah.

I picked out one that had pale ten walls, the comforter was different shades of green, and the frame of the bed was black like the bedside table. And the far wall that, haled the door to the closet, was made of glass. The door at the foot of the bed lead to the bathroom. The wall was a dark purple and the floor black. With a big window in the side, of the tub. But you were so high up no one could see you through it. I picked out my clothes and drew a bath. When the tub was full I jumped in. Somehow I fell asleep. I awake with a feeling that someone was in the room with me. I looked to see who it was I saw. . . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Haley pov

A dark shadow was Lingering in the threshold. I couldn't make out who it was. It was small and thin, shaped like a female. I couldn't move I could just watch as it grew closer. Then all at once, it was in front of me, it grabbed my hair and pushed me under the now cold water. I poorly fought back and yelled. But a new pair of hands found their way to my neck. I felt nothing but all I heard was a snap. And I knew my neck was broken.

When I came too, I was in a dimly lit room, it was damp and cold. My back and neck hurt. I felt equally if a was hit by a 18 wheeler. There was a ringing in my ears. There was a pounding in my head. My vision was blurry. I could hear voices and sounds I could not make out. But I was very slowly coming to. Now that I was more awake, I could see, who I was in the room with.

One was a male and one was a female. The male was tall about 6"1. He had hair black as the midnight sky, on a star and moonless night. His eyes a haunting Icy blue. He had pale skin. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans. His light blue shirt was almost entirely dark blue. The female was about 5"5, she had small brown hair. She had brown eyes, hers were more dark with angry. She wears black skinny jeans and brown boots up to her knees. Her shirt was a pale.

"Look the puppy is up!" said the male as he cleared his way over to me. The female rolled her eyes. I started to move, but found I was not able to. I looked and I was chained to a chair.

"sorry, lassie! But we couldn't have you getting lose. Right?" He expressed joy

"Who are you? Where I'm I?" I demanded, finding it was hard to speak due to the fact my throat was very dry.

"oh the puppy what's some water? Elena hand me the wolves vain!"

Elena? I know I've heard that name before. But where? I could not remember, where I heard that name at! What did he say WOLVES VAIN!? Oh, no, please god no! I watch as the female moved our way with a water bottle that holed what I know to be wolves vain. I immediately started to panic. I begged him not to. With the bother in his hand, he asked "why are you here?"

I don't even respond. I was doing my best to recall them. Or if I ever come across them. Or a clue that could assist me. He pulled on something that made me move forward. It was a long shirt that hides most of my nude figure. I was truly thankful for that!

"Why are you here? Hybrid!?"

"How do you know what I'm!?" I asked.

"Wrong Answer!" he said, shuffling the wolves vain down my throat and over my chest. It burned badly. As soon as I started to heal. He did it again. "Now why are you here?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Let's see, you're a hybrid that means Klaus made you. That means he is nearby. Right?"

They knew Klaus? Personally? I knew they grew up here. But I don't consider there to be here since I get pregnant with Isabella. I was last in my mind and didn't reply. Then the male poured it on my head, It ran down my back and on my face, onto my lap.

"You know the faster you Answer me the quicker I will kill you!" He said cheerfully.

"I can't tell you. I can't, OK." I whispered.

"Are you sired to him? Klaus I mean!?" the female spoke this time. I hung my head, I didn't know how to respond. I was sired, but he doesn't make me do things I don't want to do.

"Did he tell you not to say so? If so we can help you?"

"No! He's helping me! Find someone!" I whispered the final part.

"Klaus doesn't just help people! That would mean he cares!" he laughed, shaking his head. Then he smiled evilly "unless he cares for you! Hummmm little puppy likes her master? Dose master like to have fun with his pet?" He said in a mocking tone.

I was now starting to get very angry. I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, did I make you mad? Puppy?" he said as He grew closer to my face. He turns to say something to the female.

Lucky he was closely for me to bite him. So I did. I opened my mount wide and bit down, claiming a little part of his neck. The female yelled and screamed. I smiled "you desire to know what we are doing here? Ask Klaus yourself?". I heard a door open, and a voice I have not heard for years.

"What's all the yelling for!? Elena?"

It was Tyler! "Tyler?"

He looked at me as if I was a ghost of his past. Long forgotten. "Haley?"

I love my ending! What do you all think? Hope you like it? Cullens are coming soon!


	5. close to the end

Elena pov

*flash back *

Damon was getting information out of a hybrid, the only way he seemed to know how. By tercering her. If a hybrid was in town then, so was Klaus. Unless she was unsired like a few others. But then why did she come back to mystic falls. There were no packs around here. The only wolf bloodlines were Taylor's, and his family was all dead but him.

We broke it into a house where her scent was all over. Mixed with two others. But no one, but her was in the house. We found her upstairs in the bathtub. She was asleep. When we went to grab her, she woke up. We had to break her neck. She was nude when we took her, we didn't have time to fully dress her, for the amount of time she would be out was unknown to us.

"Damon! Please don't be too cruel!" I begged, over the year he had been meaner than he, was the first time I meant him. Be sweet at the same time. The only times he was very crule was when he was protecting his family.

"Elena! You know how hybrids can be, if it answers my questions, then I will end its life, without pain and very fast." he says wrapped his arms around me.

"do you have to kill her?"

"if I don't then it could come after us. I will not hold you in harms way. Plus it's a hybrid! It was never meant to exist!"

"what if she is with Klaus? And you kill her, he finds out he will come for us! Like he did when we killed his first hybrids!"

I'm more interested in how he made this one? I don't think I caught her last time."

I looked at her, as Damon was, "she looks a little familiar to me."

"where do you think she is from?"

"I didn't say I seen her before, I mean it feels like I know or knew her from someplace before. Maybe form Ty's friends or one he helped! I think we should ask him to help." I went on, but Damon cut me off.

"Tyler! Stated that when he gets back, he will come down to help ME. If it is still a life. And I don't plan for it too! If you don't like this Elena then go away! I will phone you when I'm done."

"OK, I think I will stal here."

The hybrid started to stir. She would be awake soon. Slowly she came to, Damon don't give her much time to realize what was happening, before he started asking questions.

A few hours, she still was not awsenring, Damon was getting angry. He looked away from the her for a short minute, when she bit him.

"you what to know why Klaus is here! Ask him yourself!" she yell and growled. Damon hit the ground costing me to cry out.. The hybrid was haft way out of it. Taylor came running down the stairs, we had not heard him arrive in.

"Elena? What is all the shouting about?!" him yell down.

I could not answer, I was in daze. When he went to the bottom the stairs, in a huffed voice the hybrid said his name.

Ty looked at her with wide eyes "Haley?!"

*end of flashback*

Taylor went to the hybrid. Named Haley. Haley the named was so familiar. Like a long forgotten dream. Only I could not place her. I could not think, so much was going on entirely at once.

She bit Damon, she passes away. Damon yelling and hitting the ground in pain, Taylor comes in. I don't know what to do, who to help! Damon or the hybrid. The one who hurt my loved one or the one who was just doing the best to save her self. I merely stood there looking around panicking. What should I do?What should I do? I know I should help Damon! Only if she is hurt or killed, Klaus may not give Damon his blood. He might go on a killing spree, like last time.

"Elena? What happened? What is Haley doing here? What is wrong with Damon?" his voice sound distant, and far off. Like I was in a turn l and he was on the other end, yelling down the Tunnel at me.

A couple of hands grabs me and spun me around. It was Tyler. "Elena! What happened!?"

When I could find my voice "the hybrid! The one that came into town, with Klaus. She - she bit Damon!" I cried. "his hurt! He needs Klaus blood!"

He drew me into a hug "calm down! Elena I need you to calm down! Ok? " he pointed at the hybrid "is that the hybrid?"

I nodded silently

"how can that be? Are you sure?"

I nodded again.

He held a deep breath "that can't be! That is Haley, she was a wolf last time I saw her! Unless Klaus went after her, for payback on me!"

"I imagine she maybe sired to him! She stated she couldn't tell us, why she us here!" I panted. Doing my best to calm down from my terror.

"Can you lock Damon in here?"

I was horrified at, what he was requiring me to do. Damon the man I married. Who could be dying. I don't what is last postal be hours to be in a cold dark cellar. Lock up like a animal.

"I don't think so, Ty! I do want him to die down here!"

"do you remember rose!? The vampire with the wolf bite?"

"yes"

"that is what will happen to damon! In a few hours!"

He walks Over to the hybrid and unchained her. He picked her up and head for the doorway. I just followed him. I locked the door behind me, with a heavy heart.

"Elena!" the voice of Damon was full of pain. It broke my heart to hear it. I wanted to stop, to go back to him. I wanted to comfort him. But I keep walking. Putting one foot in front of the other. Doing my best to hold back my tears at bay. Once again one of my loved ones are at death's threshold. When I came to the top of the stairs, I followed Taylor voice. He was whispering to the hybrid.

"Haley? How did this happened to you?"

Half in pain and half alive, she answered, "ask your friends."

"I mean, how did you become a hybrid?"

"it's along story" she laughed, as if thinking of something sad.

Her heart rate was slow and she was running a fever. Due to all the blue rocket (wolfs vain) in her blood. I felt regretful that I help do this to her, but angry that she bit Damon. I knew I had no right to be upset, she was scared and know we would kill her. So she did the one thing that could safe her. To make us need Klaus help, so she could survive.

I had a blood bag in hand, and handed it to Taylor. He helped Haley set up so that she could drink. When she sensed the blood her face turned. It's been year snic I have seen a hybrids face. I've almost forgotten. When all the blood was gone. I thought now was a good time.

"Taylor? May I speak to you?" I said, pointing to the hall.

He got up and followed me out of the room. I knew that she could hear us, be it seemed rude to speak in front of her.

"What are we going to do about Damon? He was biten an hour ago, his time is limited." I cried.

"Elena, We will get Klaus blood in time. If not, then we all will be dead. If you made him angry then he may kill us all." he paused and to take in a deep breath. "How many more hybrids where there."

"She was the only one there, in the house. But you could smell two others. I believe they were vampires."

"She was the only one?"

"Yes"

He was still for what seemed like hours, he looks as if he was thinking very hard. Then, as if a light bulb went off in his head he spoke. "Oh my god! It's the truth!" He takes off running into the den. Where we lifted her. When we got there we found, an empty room and the window wide open.

She was gone.


	6. Hostage

Haley pov

I could hardly stand. My legs weakened from the wolves bane that ran through my veins. I don't know where I got the strength to stand, let alone walk. But I did. When Ty and the female vampire named Elena left the room, I knew this was my one chance to escape. I bit the male vampire, they were talking about Klaus and his blood. I don't know what their plan was. But I knew that it included me. As bait, as a hostage I don't know. All I knew was I need to find Klaus and Elijah, I could not fight in my state if it came to that. I would need help.

On frail legs, I put on the pair of pants that were laying on the back of the chair. Before I made my way to the window, I pushed it open, hoping that they would not hear.. Once I was out of the house I ran. As fast as I could. I made it, not as far as I would like to have. But I needed to feed, the small blood bag would not cut it. With the amount of blue rocket that was in me. I stopped in the park, when I heard a heartbeat nearby, It was a man stomping around. He sounds to be drunk, I could smell it on his breath. -Easy pray- I thought to my self. Not much fight, and too dazed to see death coming for him.

I followed the sound of his footsteps, so I can cut him off. When I stepped out of the shadows, into the light of the dim street, he paused. His heart rate picked up and his breathing accelerates. As he makes his way to me, I looked away from him to draw him in more. I don't know how that attracts drunk men, but It always does. When he was in front of me, he pushed my thick dark hair away from my face.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing out here? All alone?" he whispers in a sweetly sick voice. His other hand started running down my back. It stopped at my ass. The other pulled me to him. I knew I was going to find joy in his death. When I heard his next words,"You are not going to scream! Or I will kill you Got it?" I felt something sharp in my back. He is not as drunk as I thought, but still easy pray. I played along by whispering. "Please! Don't hurt me! I have a daughter!"

"Mmmm baby, I am going to do a lot more than hurt you! "he smirks, running his nose up my neck. I could feel his warm sticky breath, turn cold in the evening air, before it hit my neck. I pictured hundreds of painful ways I could kill this man. But sadly I had no time for any of them. I heard a set of footsteps moving at inhuman speed. Heading my way. I fear it's Ty or Elena. If it was I need to be ready for a fight or to flee. I need to feed. My face changed, as I moved it into the light so the man could see me. To let him know he will die at the hands of a monster. When the look of fear I was waiting for crosses his face, I pulled him down to my level and bit into his neck. He screamed in pain, praying to God, that the demon would stop. This only adds to my joy. His blood was sweet with the taste of fear and whiskey. I was so lost in my pray's blood. I forgot the approaching danger.

"What the hell! What are you doing!" a female voice cries in shock .

I drop the lifeless body of my pray, there in front of me, only twenty- five feet away, was a blond vampire. She is about 5'3, with dark blue eyes. She wear blue faded jeans, and a white shirt with a light tan coat over it. (Pic is on my wall)

When she saw my face, I knew she knew what I am. She turned to run, but I stopped her. I now had the strength I needed, thanks to feeding. She did her best to fight me off. But she fails.

"Let me go! Did Klaus send you!? My friends will save me and kill you, if you don't let me go!" she went on.

Out of the frying pan into the fire, I thought. I got away from a vampire and a half (Taylor is half vampire,) and I run into another. How many vampires are in this town? If Bella is here, then this makes it hard to find her. With all the vampires here.

"Shut up! Or I will bite you! You do know what that means!? Right?" I hiss at her. She was silent after that. A light bulb went on in my head. I may have a use for this vampire. There are things I need to know, and she was going to tell me. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Caroline Forbes."

Forbes? That name sounded very familiar to me. I knew it from somewhere. But I could not place it. It was the same with Elena's name. It just so happens that I knew, Elena last time I was here.

"Caroline? How did you get here?!"

"Where is here? I don't understand?"

Blondes so clueless, vampire blondes were worse. She was pushing it, I'm in a bad mood. Something Klaus and Elijah learned not to do years ago. Since I became a Hybrid, I have wolfs mood swings, with a vampire's temper and attitude.

"Here, as in were we are. Did you walk, run, or drive?"

"I drove."

"I'm going to let you go. You run I will kill you. Got it?"

She nodded. I let her go and she didn't move a hair. I move to pick up the body.

"Where is your car?"

Caroline points across the street.

"Where is your phone?"

She pulls it out. I held my hand out for it, and she hesitates before placing it in my hand. "Don't move! Understand?"

I dialed Elijah's number. After the third ring he answered. You could hear the fear in his voice "Haley? Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay, can you and Klaus meet me at the house? I will explain when I got there."

"Yes. We are on our way."

"See you then." I hung up the phone and turn to Caroline.

"How would you friends like it if I killed you?" Her face filled with fear, for a brief minute. As her mind raced for an answer. Humans would have missed it. Wolves might have. But not hybrids. That look on her face, was painted on all the faces of the witches,wolves,and vampires that we have killed over the last 18 years. The look of their mind searching,looking, and longing for that one answer that could save there life. But no answer and no one could save them.

Caroline was lucky because I know her. She is the sheriff's daughter. The girl who Klaus loves so, despite every thing. The one who turned him down and lived to tell the tale. The one Ty sat around camp fires telling us about in Tennessee.

"Chill. I'm not going to kill you." I smiled as she relaxes. "Well. Not right away. You are going to come with me."

"Where? Why?" she panicked.

"To see Klaus. You see, we need answers. Answers that you can give us. The rest is not for you to know."

I didn't think she would come easy, but when she ran it surprised me. To add, I don't have the time to fight with her. Nor was I in the mood. I caught up with her easy. I wrap my hands around her neck and snap it, picking her up and blurred to the house, with my kill from earlier also in hand.

1h ago Taylor POV:

It can't be true! It just can't! I have to find her! How did this happen? Why did she do it?

Question after question races around in my mind. I forgot where I am, who I was with. All I know is that I need answers to the question. But first, I need to find Haley. I spun around on my heels and head for the front door. I was bout back to reality, when something small knocked me off my feet. I landed on my back. I looked up to see Elena, with her phone in her hand. Tears were running down her face.

"Elena? What happened?"

"Klaus! He has Caroline!" she cries. "We should have listened to Damon and killed the hybrid! Now Klaus is coming after us!"

Klaus has Caroline is all I heard. My insides started to heat up, I can feel the anger building up. Boiling and spreading out of my control. I want to rip him apart. Limb by limb Slowly, so he feels every ounce of pain. That man, if you can call him a man, killed my mother, killed Elena, hurt my friends and their families. Ripped our life apart. And when we had nothing left, he found something else to take away. Caroline best not be hurt. Or He will get the bad end of the stick there.

I get to my feet, taking the phone out of Elena's hand, not listening to her protest.

I start to dial numbers.

Thank you to all who read my stories! And thank you to my beta. Lovingtheshadowhunters.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

Within the hour, all our friends were assembled at the Salvatore house. ''What was so important, that I had to get out of bed at this hour?'' Matt said sleepy eyed.

"Klaus is back! And he has Caroline." Taylor huffed.

The room's atmosphere changed, it became dark with panic. All at once the questions began to flood the room.

Caroline?

Klaus?

How long?

Why?

How?

Elena, who was holding back tears " we caught a hybrid, and we were trying to get information out of her. She bit Damon and ran. We received a call saying Klause has Caroline."

"How did you capture the hybrid?" Asked Bonnie

Elena bit her lip and looked down, she covered her face '' we went into his house and took the hybrid. If we never took her, then Damon would never have got bit and Caroline wouldn't have been taken."

"So you kidnapped one of Klaus's hybrid and now he has Caroline!" Matt shouted.

Moods were running high, it was a mixture of fear and panic. Klaus as left years ago and the reason for his return is unknown. The situation with him having Caroline and with Damon in need of his blood just added to their stress.

"I believe we all have to calm down, and come up with a plan." Alairc stated in a demanding tone.

"Alairc is right, we need to go about this very carefully. Not to anger Klaus any more then we may already have." Stefan agreed

* * *

Caroline pov

When I came to all I felt was a pain in my neck. I set up slow and rubbed the back of my neck. When it all came back to me. I was on my way home, when I ran into a vampire feeding. But she turned out to be a hybrid. I ran, but she cought up to me and snapped my neck.

My eyes snapped to a sound of stroking. It was Klaus across the room painting. He smiled a devilish smile, without looking at me "why good morning love, how was your beauty sleep?" He sarcastically said.

My heart sped up, I could feel the panic rise within me. I began to frantically look for an exit. The door was behind me.

Without looking back at Klaus, I ran to the door. When I opened it there was the hybrid, with her fangs showing.

"Hello, Haley you look better, how are you feeling? '' Snickered Klaus

"Better, Better,thanks for asking." She rolled her eyes

I backed away from her not knowing else to do, knowing that he was behind me did not help.

I was trapped in a room with not one, but two hybrids, was not a good place to be. It made me more panic then I was already. Klaus, who had stopped painting, had started his way over to us. The hybrid had back up,as Klaus held his hand out for me to take.

"You must calm down, Caroline. No one is going to hurt you." He said as if he was a snake charming his prey. This made me angry, I started to back him up showing my fangs "don't you dare lie to me! I may not know what it is that you are doing back, or what you need me for but my friends will end you!" I snailed at him.

'' Caroline we just stopped in town for business. That was until the doppelganger and the salvations kidnapped my hybrid. Causeing her to bite poor Damon to get out. Now we may have a war on our hands, and you may have to be our weapon.'' He hissed at me. He lifted an eyebrow at me when I hissed back.

He grabbed the back of my neck and roughly , pulled me to him. I striked his chest as hard as I could making him flinch. He smiled wickedly as I fought him. He tipped my head to the side, and bite into my neck.

I gasped as I felt him sink his razor like teeth into my neck, Like a knife cutting into butter. I saw vampires bite others like this, it was mostly sexaul in nature. I thought it looked painful, but surprising it was aroualing. As klaus drink from me, It was beginning to turn me on. I groaned and he bit down harder.

My eyes rolled back in my head, as I felt myself become wet. I was so lost in my lust that I didn't pay attention to how much he was drinking. I became lightheaded, to the point my legs gave out. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and laid me on the sofa. He moved to my lips, nibbling softly as he slowly ripped my shirt away . He stopped to take me in, I could feel my face turning bright scarlet red.

He kissed my stomach, and started to travel upwards. I felt myself heat up inside me,causingg me to moan as he got to the bass of my breast. His eyes met mine, his mysterious blue eyes drew me in. Without looking away form me he ripped off my bra.

I was shocked at how fast this was moving, and the fact that I was doing this with Klaus . I felt disgusted with myself for being with Klaus, for all the evil he's done. But this felt right. Like this is were I belong. I have been with Tyler and it was good. But this was mind blowing, and we haven't done a thing so far. But he was driving me insane.

His cool breath on my nipples, made them hard. His dark blue eyes left my eyes and departed to my harding nipples, and took one in his mouth.

I arched my back as pleasure shot through me " oh Klaus! Yes!" I groaned

He worked on my breast sucking and kissing them. Making me insane with lust. He made me just want rip his clothes off his body.

"Please!stop teasing me!" I groaned and panted

He broke off and set up on the sofa, with a smiled that you could tell was hiding a secret "for someone who was just bitten , you seem calm." He smirked.

HE BIT ME! How could I be that stupid? Why did I let him near my neck. I was going to kill him. I broke the coffee sidtable in half. Picking up a piece of wood and got to my feet, ready to stake him.

But two arm grabbed me, first wrapping around me from behind. It was Klaus " put down the stake, caroline."

Knowing I had a stuid plan to start with " please just kill me! Don't make me die slowly! Please!" I sobbed

He just laughed at my pleases. Did he found, pleasure in others pain.

"my dear, I swallowed before I bite you

Carolina do remember what, I said to you the last time I saw you?" He whispered

''yes"

"Repeat what I said to you." He demanded.

''his your first love, I intend to be your last. No matter how long it takes. " I stuttered.

"What do you believe I meant?" Klaus whispered into my hair.

"Tylor was my first love, that you love me and would wait for me no matter how long you waited.'' I replied

"Did I always keep my word? Love"

"yes"

He bit his wrist and put it up to my long mouth "I did take to much from you, so drink."

I did as he said. As I feed I taught of what he said to me years ago. Did he come back for me? Or did he have other plans to hunt us more?

"that is enough ,love. " he said letting me go.

"why do you not flee?" He said

'i feel safe, right now'' I wisperd not knowing why it was my answer. All I knew that it was true. But how could I feel safe with him. He is evil and sick minded, but I felt that he changed since the last time I saw him. "you changed haven't you?"

'yes, I have'' he said as he turned me around, picking up my shirt off the sofa and putting it on me "to prove, I have here," he said handing me a vale of blood "for Damon."

* * *

Hope you enjoy part 1 of this chapter l. Tell me if you like klaus and caorline, to a couple or not.


	8. help

Should klaus be with Haley? Or should elijah be with Haley?

I like both and can't pick.


	9. Chapter 8

Bella gov

In walked the most gorgeous boy I have never saw. By now, he was someone, A man of the perfect facility. He was blond, but not just blood. His hair was the shade of raw honey. He was tall and lean. His skin was completely covered in scars, shaped like bit marks. They were spaced most thickly together on his neck and jaw. He has pale, marble-like skin, inhuman beauty. He walked with an air around him that made you just have to stop and watch him. The scares, blind to the eyes of humans made him seem formidable. The teacher held him a paper and told him to have a set. The single open seat was next to me. Racing of the teacher heart told me of his fear the he sensed that the male infant of him was dangerous. The moment he looked to face the class. All the teen girls gasped and their hearts raced. The sound was identical of the hoofs of tons of wild horse races across the plains the land. He just smiled as if he could hear they racing hearts, his eyes scanning the faces of the do like girls. Nonetheless, when his eyes meant mine, the smile vanished and so did all things around us. It was as if time its self stopped. All the remand was for him and me, nothing l madder. His eyes seemed to pieces into my soul, as the colors turned darker slimly as he studied me. I could feel myself blush that this man, was feeling that something as mine, because he stopped in his tracks. His honey color eyes turn a darker shade, as he studied me. I could feel myself blush slitly. As I forced myself to cease staring at him. By reading my work.

He hesitated before he closed the space between us, he slowly pulled the chair next to me out and set down, with grace of an immortal god.

"Okay, class the paper I just handed out, you and the person sitting next to you will currently work on it together. This project will make up 1/4 of your grade, this semester. In this project you will be making, Diary Entries. Create a diary entries for a person from history or a fictional character who experienced a historic event. Can may also be asked to survivors of a disaster. But I would wish you 'd do pick someone that is not really in the history books. So you can put there lived on paper. Now the paper in front of you is for brainstorming.", he clapped his hands together "goes to work.''

Ring rings. . .. . . Ring. . . . . . Ring. . . . . . . . Safe by the bell, I almost laughed at that saying right now. I bear had a chance to gather my thing at human speed before my beautiful stranger was up and out of the door.

* * *

? pov

I just found my first class of the day. Truth be told I already know where it was. I just always want to cut the time I had to set in what would become my hell for the next year. The sounds of my sibling whispering sweet words of love to their other half. This was a way to making the day go fast for them. As I am obliged to set and listen to them. I feel their love for their lover, I feel they lust, there happens. I wished to be done, craved that. To have someone to enjoy, hold, carriage, to race, hunt with, and shear this never enduring life. However, I never found her, my mate. I looked her but never came close to meeting her.

I was as though God was punishing me. Punishing me for my past sins. All the countly life I take, all the years I cut short. As if reading their fares, scream, bugging me to spare them was not punishment enough. But I was damned to live forever and watch other love and e loved, I know the feeling and never has it myself.

I entered the small box, called a classroom and head to the teacher. This male had been I/4 of my age just slide with me. His heat racing, blood pumping, fears I was going out of him in waves. His telling me I was dangerous and he needed to got away from me, but he could not process what his own mind was telling him. He just looked at me, he asked me to take a set. As I faced to children in the classroom, I felt lost, want, and hastened all hit at once. The young females hearts ached with lust. But soon it will be with fear, when their mind is known fear me. But hides the truth of why they should fear me. The male hated me. I was the object of the females wanted and devices in this moment. All the is all it takes for them to hate me. I smiled knowing this lustful feelings would fated soon. I looked at the poor girl who would sit next to me, the rest of the year. I let my eyes meet hers, then all once my world stopped. . . . . . . . . .

* * *

I think I got all the mistakes, hope you enjoyed it. 5 reviews for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

The next hours passed very uneventfully, I was on my way to the cafeteria. The very thought of smelling what they called food here made me want to vomit. I had no clue how humans consumed it. I slipped into the chair between Angela and Mike. Angela was reading and Mike was stuffing his mouth with cardboard pizza. The others had yet to arrive. Bringing out my bottle of my special drink, after taking a drink of it I wanted to spit it on the table, blood was bad but cold blood was so much more vile,

"So, have you seen the new kids?" Jessie rang in as she set down followed by the Queen B Lauren. With a bitchy smile, she sat down "I have and the HOT blonde is mine. I'm dying to ask him out when I saw him next." she spat the word hot out. I cast my eyes at her, wishing I liked blood. If I did she would be six feet under by now. On second thought I don't have to drink form her, I can just KILL her. I smirked under my breath, if I did my aunt would kill me. That would be after we move again. As the door on the far wall opened, a plan hatches in my head " Lauren, now is your opportunity. Go ask him out." I smiled sweetly. If she went tp make a move I would kill her regardless, he was mine, one way or another. And I'd be damned if Lauren was going to stand in my way.

Her eyes snapped to the doorway, where he walked in following his family. Lauren looked around and smiles weakly, my inner breast begging for her to go for it. I generally don't like to kill, but now and then I meet someone who I can't stand. I do give myself and them a chance, but if that fails I happily take their heads from their bodies. Most of the time I do it in wolf form, so my aunt is less upset with me. Lost in imagining killing her, I was brought back by her snorting voice, "He's with his family. I will do it when he is alone." Her fearful heartbeat told me otherwise. But at least she gets to live now. I smiled "If you will not, I will." She and Jessica's face grew into looks of shock. Angela and Mike both laughed at me "Funny Bell," Mike roared in laughter. Angela was less dramatic "You're joking, right? His with his family."

"you don't have the guts!'' Lauren and Jessie laughed.

Cocking an eyebrow ''watch me,'' I hissed at them.

Without thinking, I got to my feet and started my way to where he was across the room. Taking a deep breath to calm myself and placing one foot in front of the other, I made my way to him fighting the butterfly feeling that bubbled up inside my stomach. My heart skipped a beat, as I grew nearer to where he and his family was setting. Before I could get half way there, just like before in class he got up and bolted off with his brothers. I felt hurt that he left. This was a new feeling to me, I knew what it met, but I had trouble understanding them.

I didn't know feeling could be this strong. But if I had feelings like this for a strange, shouldn't he be feeling the same way? If that was true then why did he react the way he did. I didn't understand. The laughter of my soon to be prey breaking my line of thought. The bell rung signing lunch was over and classes were waiting.

* * *

I know it's short, I will have more in a few days. review and follow, please.


	11. Vision of her

Jasper pov

Alice came dancing out to the car, with her mate Edward right behind her, they were never far from each other for long periods of time. Alice poked her head into the car's window with a smile she kissed my check, "what was that for darling?'' I ask in my southern voice. Edward let out a low hiss. She rolled her eyes at him "oh Edward!" she laughed.

_You know that it means nothing, she is your wife and mate. i would never do that to you, besides she's too intense for me._ I laughed the last part. He show me the start of a small smile. she caught the joke and looked at her mate ''what? what is so funny mister?"

"oh nothing. I'm going to go found Emmett, i hear him starting a find with the Newton boy.'' he said as he started off.

Alice turned by to me "so what is she like?'' she sung

"who?" i faked counfion.

''very funny, the girl in your class the one I saw you kiss! wait i didn't see, see her. she's more like a fog. but oh, Jasper It's about time, I'm so happy for you.''

"wait! what do you mean i kissed her? i never kissed her. i just found saw her, i don't know it i will pursue her. there was something different about her.''

she cut me off ''she is your mate! that is want is different about her, what do you mean you not going to go after her?''

i huffed "Alice, how can she love me, after she finds out what i was, who I'm, what i have done, all the humans a slaughter she will run as fast her can! when she see me as I'm, a monster. I have blood on my hands Alice, how can she love me?''

she eyes softened and smile fade "jasper, you mean so much to me. you are the first person or vampire i saw after my change, your were the first one in my family. when i found you, you followed me out of blind fate. you didn't have to but you did. now I'm asking you to follow me one more time. just turns me ok. things will true out like they were meant to be.'' she gave me a weak smile

"who all knows about her?'' i whispered

"just me and Edward right now.''

"can we keep it that way, until i beside what im going to do?' he asked her, as it crossed my mind not to think of her.

"i, already know you would ask that, so i told edward not to spoke of it.''

'thank you, dear.'' I whispered gratefully.

she opened the car door and pulled me out "now come to lunch with me and our family.'' I let her drag me along behind her.

she pushed to huge doors open and we were hit with a blast warm sweet gust of air. the sea of sweet young blooded humans, all gather into one small room. i dared not take a breath. i have been with the Cullen cover for many decades now, but I'm still weak in my control of my blood lust. taking a breath would surely became a slaughter. one unluck soul drink all the others slaughtered by my coven, then my head removed by the Volturi. My family's heads would follow. the same come be said if i let her know me as me, if i saw her who I am. she would be killed along with us. i followed Alice to our table and sat down. Emmett and Edward joking about a plan to hunt a few bears latter on to night. "so, jasper my man? did you see the new girl? how is she like? did you scare her?" he roared in laughter.

"who cares?'' Rose hissed playing with her hair, as she cot her reflection in a near by glass of water.

"i just what to know, dear! she new and someone to freak out in this sleepy little town!" he hugged her playfully and snapped his head to me "so?"

i rolled my eyes and smiled at him, no matter how bad your day was he come make you smile, i mean i come to but he could do it will out a gift. "she is not scared but she is just like all the other girls here.'' i laid. she was not the same, there was something different about her. something that i couldn't put my finger on. "oh, OK. WAIT IS THAT HER NOW!?'' he smiled bug and pointed a crossed the room at the most breathtaking creature i have there laid my eyes on. she looked around the room and rolled her eyes when she found what she was looking for, and made her way over to her dicaent. "how is her thinking? Eddie, Eddie how is she thinking?" he bubbled.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked at her, after a few secants he looked as if he was having issues, "while? what is she thinking?''

"shh, be silent! i cant seem to found her mind.''

she set down at a table with the Newton boy and a girl called Angela. she pulled out a mug for her bag and opened it. the secant of the consents of the mug hit us all. the sweet smell of human _blood._

all eyes of my coven snared to me, _Edward! I can move, and i have to get out of here! _i hissed at him in my mind.

"Emmett, come on!" he hissed. both of my brother followed me out of the room as fast as them could. we dear not stop until me where at the car. i gasp for air, as shame washed over me. why? why? have i still have issues with its diet? dose God not see I'm making amends for all those i slaughtered, was feeling there pain not ether, along with dinning of the blood of animals. i set down by the back tire and burred my face in me hands. my brother did not make a move for say a word to me. they didn't have to there feels spoke for them. their was no shame, angry, or pity, all there feel was understanding. this made me angry evermore. i stund up as fast as i could and threw a stone into the near by trees, as i roared.

"jasper bro, its OK.'' Emmett said as he slowly made his way to me, but Edward stopped him due to my silent request. ''give him time to cool down." Edward whispered to him. "I'm sorry. I just need a minture to calm down, I got all worked up. I'm going for a walk, i will see up at home.'' i said working off to the thick wooden landscape of the endless green woods of Forks, Washington.

* * *

**This is the 2nd part of the last chapter, I hope you like it. Please review and follow and favorites. **


End file.
